


drunken universe

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: They’re laying on the floor, half empty glasses next to them, one filled with beer, the other a vodka cranberry. They’re pressed skull to skull, as if somehow laying like that will transfer their thoughts through bone and tissue. The thoughts are a jumbled, drunken mess at best, just like the words that tumble from their lips in the midst of giggles. It’s a good night.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Semi Eita
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	drunken universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lollipop_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/gifts).



> HAPPY KONOSEMI DAY!!! Loves of my life, my whole universe (haha). This is for Panda's prompt from Sportsfest 2020 BR2:  
> "Won't you help me sober up  
> All the big kids they got drunk  
> And I wanna feel something again  
> (My favorite color is you)  
> -Sober - AJR"

They’re laying on the floor, half empty glasses next to them, one filled with beer, the other a vodka cranberry. They’re pressed skull to skull, as if somehow laying like that will transfer their thoughts through bone and tissue. The thoughts are a jumbled, drunken mess at best, just like the words that tumble from their lips in the midst of giggles. It’s a good night. 

Semi’s always been a lightweight, but that’s fine, it’s one of the things Konoha loves most about him. It’s fun feeding him drinks and watching Semi’s filter and speech collapse right in front of him. He can stop any time he wants, but Semi always tries to catch up to him. Ha. As if he can ever have the kind of tolerance Konoha has. Impossible. Konoha’s three vodka crans deep and he’s only buzzed, meanwhile Semi’s had five beers and he’s tripped his way into drunkenness. They can’t stop laughing but their apartment is used to the sound of their laughter.

Semi stretches his arms above his head, hands coming to grope at Konoha’s sides and chest. Konoha presses their skulls slightly harder together, but his head is a little numb so he can barely feel it. “Whatcha doin’?” He inquires, glancing up at the ceiling as if he could see Semi in their current position, and then down at the hands wandering the expanse of his chest. 

“Lookin’ for you,” Semi slurs. He pinches a bit of skin and Konoha jerks, slapping his hand away with a cackle. It didn’t hurt as much as it would have if he were sober.

“I’m right here! I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You said that last time,” it comes out as a whine past Semi’s lips, serving to make Konoha giggle like he’s thirteen again and somebody had said a dirty joke in class. 

“ _Last time_ I went to bed because somebody was getting too handsy when I was trying to sleep. I think I’m having deja vu actually.” He reaches up to blindly poke at Semi’s nose and he’s fairly sure he misses, but he doesn’t catch an eye so that’s a positive. Nobody will be blinded tonight, which is a good thing. If Konoha had blinded his boyfriend, he’d never be able to paint again, and if it’d happen the opposite way, then Konoha would never be able to admire Semi ever again. And that’s just a shame, because it’s one of his favorite past times (but don’t tell Semi, it will inflate his ego).

“Hey!” Semi suddenly shouts and Konoha jolts in surprise. Every minute with this man is more interesting than the next, Konoha will give him that. Though it’s likely he’s going to die from an early onset heart attack with how often Semi comes barrelling up to him with his many ideas. Konoha knows before he even opens his mouth that something is brewing, as drunk Semi is more inspired than the others. “Can I paint you?”

Konoha pauses for a moment, lets the silent linger just for a beat too long, and then lets out an obnoxious snort. He rolls clumsily onto his stomach and gazes down at Semi. This would be the perfect moment for a Spiderman-kiss, but he won’t do it, because Semi is the king of cheesiness not him. “You know you don’t have to ask, you basically paint me all day long. It’s your day job.”

“And my night job is doing you,” Semi doesn’t miss a beat but he’s quick to say, “No but-!” Semi scrambles to his feet and almost falls over, swaying in place for a moment. He blinks the fog away from his eyes, laughs quietly to himself before he sprints in zigzags to the office where his paints are set up. Konoha sits up straight and reaches for his glass, finishing it in two big gulps, knowing he’ll need to be a little more tipsy for whatever Semi has in store for him.

The pounding footsteps against the hardwood floor signal Semi’s return and he stumbles onto his knees, dropping all his paints in front of him. They hit the ground _hard_ and it’s a miracle that they don’t explode and create a mess bigger than what Semi’s about to do. There’s only three colors: purple, blue and gold, and no paper. There is a paper plate, for putting the paint on, but there’s no canvas. Konoha raises an eyebrow but he doesn’t question Semi’s creativity; that would be an insult to his craft. 

“Take your shirt off,” Semi demands and Konoha thinks he’s heard him wrong. Maybe Semi just wants to see him shirtless, which is typical. Semi likes it better when he’s unclothed. Konoha’s a little drunk, so he takes it off with no question, watching the blue, purple and gold puddles form on the plate. Semi dips his brush in the purple first and starts to bring it to Konoha’s chest.

Wait.

“What’re you doing?” Konoha darts away with a laugh, clutching his shirt to his chest protectively. He should have kept it on, Semi can paint the other exposed parts of him, if that’s what he intends to do.

“Putting my favorite colors on you, because you’re my favorite!” Semi chirps, “And if you’re a mix of all my favorite colors, then you’re my favoritest color.”

“You’re a child,” Konoha scoffs and he leans in to press the gentlest of kisses to Semi’s lips. He loves this side of him, even if he’s not quite sober. Semi just wears his heart on his sleeve and does nothing but make Konoha smile. Konoha has never felt so loved in his life. This is something he’ll cherish forever; he’ll hold onto Semi for the rest of his days on earth and he knows Semi will do the same to him. 

Slowly but surely Konoha lowers the shirt and places it gingerly off to the side, leaning back on his hand. He feels exposed, but it’s nothing Semi hasn’t seen before. Konoha has bared all of himself to the man in front of him, insecurities be damned. “Do your worst,” he tells him.

And Semi does.

The brush tickles Konoha’s skin as Semi begins dragging the cold paint across his body. He wants to complain, every fiber of his being is screaming for him to tell Semi to stop, but he allows it. It feels good after a while, and it’s intimate, Semi so close and concentrated. Konoha wants to reach up and card his fingers through ash blonde locks but he refrains, not wanting to disturb his boyfriend’s piece. Semi’s tongue is sticking out a little and it makes the corners of his own lips tilt upwards. He’s adorable.

Semi’s brush only dips into the blue and purple for a while. It seems that every inch of Konoha’s skin is touched by the colors of the galaxy, until Semi picks up a new brush to poke at the gold. He dots at Konoha’s skin and it becomes clear what he’s doing, especially when the brush touches his cheeks and goes over Konoha’s lips and nose.

“It’s non-toxic,” Semi promises, the slur gone from his voice, words crisp and clear. Konoha hadn’t been worried, but he’s pleased that Semi cares about him so much. He doesn’t dare move a muscle lest he mess Semi up. It’s only a few moments later that Semi is pulling away from him, picking up his phone and snapping a few pictures. Konoha is completely caught off guard but he’s sure he looks relaxed and posed.

“Painted the universe on my universe,” Semi shows him the photos and Konoha catches his reflection, a mix of blues and purples and gold. He’s covered from his cheeks to his waist, his eyes left alone, shining even brighter because of the matching paint on his cheeks. He sucks in a breath; he looks like a piece of art, something he’d see scrolling through social media. It’s just a photo and it’s candid with no filters or anything, but it looks perfect.

“Eita....” He leans in and presses a golden kiss to Semi’s lips, whispering against them, “A kiss from the universe.”

Semi grins and dives in for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about KonoSemi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
